Flashback
Flashback is the eighteenth and final episode of Due South's second season. Storyline: A jewelry store is robbed and its owner is kidnapped. Whilst in pursuit of the robber-kidnappers, Constable Fraser falls off the back of their getaway vehicle and strikes his head, losing his memory. Detective Vecchio must help him retrieve it as time runs out to find the kidnappers. Original Air Date: May 31, 1996 Written by Peter Mohan and Michael Teversham Directed by Gilbert Shilton Synopsis Four women dressed in niqabs and workout togs rob a jewelry store and kidnap its owner, Clifford. Constable Benton Fraser and Detective Raymond Vecchio attempt to intervene, but the armed women force them out of the way by using Clifford as a human shield. Fraser jumps on the back of the getaway minivan and reads its licence plate, but as the van takes a sharp turn, he is thrown off and suffers a blow to his head. Vecchio catches up to find Fraser amnesiac. At the hospital, the doctor treating Fraser suggests that he be exposed to familiar surroundings and past experiences to restore his memory. Lieutenant Welsh is unenthused and instructs Vecchio to leave him in the care of the doctors, but the detective takes Fraser on a grand tour of their past since Fraser's arrival in Chicago (which is shown through clips from prior episodes). Meanwhile, Clifford's captors bring him to a large suburban townhouse, where to his horror, they reveal themselves to be his wife, Sheila, and three other women with whom he has cheated on her: Karen, Rhonda, and Darlene. As further clips from previous episodes play out, Vecchio tells Fraser about his politeness, his investigative habits, and his unwitting way with women. Clifford makes the fatal mistake of telling Rhonda that he has put away almost $16 million through "creative accounting"; Rhonda and her co-conspirators promptly lock him away in the sauna until he is willing to give up the account number. Vecchio's ongoing attempts to jog Fraser's memory by bringing him to the 27th Precinct, his apartment, the Canadian consulate, and even the revolving door where he spotted Victoria Metcalf meet with limited success. However, a deep discussion of their friendship - in Vecchio's words, "alone we're incomplete, but together we're better than we are separately" - pulls up Fraser's memory of the van and its licence plate number, the infamous RCW 139. Clifford finally breaks and gives up the account number, just before Fraser and Vecchio arrive to find Sheila and the others holding him at gunpoint. The women try to deceive the cops by coercing Clifford into telling the story of an elaborate practical joke, but Fraser is unconvinced; within moments, backup arrives to bring Clifford and company downtown. To an unamused Vecchio, Fraser recites an Inuit belief that "two people who have been bound together will be more effective." Notes * After the US network CBS pulled its funding for Due South for the second time, this episode was created as a clip episode to review the show's history, predicated on the belief that it would not see another revival. Soundtrack * "Charming" by She Stole My Beer [album: Mule] (robbery/abduction scene) Memorable Quotes Benton Fraser: Hold on a minute! That woman looked straight at me. Ray Vecchio: So? Benton Fraser: Well, Ray, for a Muslim woman to make direct eye contact with a strange man, it violates a deep cultural tradition. Ray Vecchio: Fraser, I don't think that's a violation under the Illinois Criminal Code. (The robbery alarm goes off down the street) Benton Fraser: That is! Benton Fraser: Who the hell are you? Ray Vecchio: Quit kidding around, you know who I am! Benton Fraser: Who the hell am I? Ray Vecchio: Ohhh, dear. Ray Vecchio: Did you get anything on that licence plate? One letter, even? Benton Fraser: No. Ray Vecchio: You remember this car? Benton Fraser: Can't say as I do, no. Ray Vecchio: A beauty like this is one in a million. (clips from "The Man Who Knew Too Little", showing Ray's affection for, and destruction of, his first Riviera) Ray Vecchio: It's irreplaceable. And thanks to you, it got blown up. TWICE. Elaine Besbriss: (on the radio) Ray, it's Elaine. I got bad news. Nothing on the van. Ray Vecchio: I was afraid of that. Elaine Besbriss: I thought you'd want to know, Welsh's temperature is rising by the minute. How you doing with Benton? Ray Vecchio: (very sarcastic) Great, makin' a lot of progress. Benton Fraser: Can I ask you something? Ray Vecchio: Yeah. Benton Fraser: What the hell kinda name is 'Benton', anyway? Ray Vecchio: (sighing) This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought. Ray Vecchio: Meg - uh, ma'am - maybe you can remind him of something you two shared. A case, some special training, you know, Mountie stuff? (beat) Meg Thatcher: Eggs. Benton Fraser: Eggs? Ray Vecchio: No, please, not the eggs! Meg Thatcher: EGGS! Ray Vecchio: What was the licence plate number?! Benton Fraser: Well, it was partially obscured by mud. In fact, the general deterioration and condition... Ray Vecchio: BENNY! What was the licence plate number? Benton Fraser: Oh, the licence plate number. Ah, RCW 139. Ray Vecchio: RCW 139, are you sure? Benton Fraser: Yes, of course I'm sure. Ray Vecchio: Oh, Benny, I could kiss you! Benton Fraser: Well, I thought we were just friends, Ray. Ray Vecchio: Oh, oh, we are. Elaine! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2